Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Smoke and Mirrors
by Xorobukkit
Summary: A leader killed. Homes destroyed. Chaos overtakes. A return of reapers. Were these connected? Not even Arceus knows the dark secrets that now cloud the entire Hybrid World. A small gang of thieves were thought to have cause this chain of events, but were they really guilty? Or was there a higher power? Were they involved at all? Proofread by Havoc Bringer
1. Chapter 1

**Sup viewers? Miss me? Well I mean it's only been like four months since I posted. (Or seven since my last good story) So anyway, I'm back since I had a story idea!**

Bukkit Prison, a stupid name for the highest security prison in the Hybrid World. The place was skillfully designed to keep the toughest of criminals in. Every bit of it was made of conductive metal, and every guard knew at least Thunderbolt to charge the whole place up, stunning any nearby inmates. Every guard was equipped with a special absorbing battery pack to avoid any damage during this. Believe or not, this is where a famous escape would take place.

A large aggron hybrid wearing steel armor heavily shoved a smaller hybrid in front of him. This hybrid was a female known only as Angel, a mandibuzz and staraptor combo. She was tall and skinny, her dark brown hair was messily thrown across her face. She wore a simply orange prison uniform that had holes in the back for her wings. She had four wings, four large and unusable wings. Her wings were useless due to having been tied up for the past two years, she hadn't been able to stretch or flex them. Her arms were also cuffed.

"Get moving!" The aggron shouted, giving her a violent shove.

Angel forced herself to topple to the ground. "Oww! Why would you push a lady?" Angel whined. The aggron looked behind him, but no one was there. He then charged up Thunder in his hand, pointing it at angel. "I said, why would you…"

A loud crack was heard as a flaming figure spun out of the ground through the aggron, knocking him out cold. The figure stopped to spinning to put out the flames and reveal himself, it was an excadrill, he wore a full brown suit covering his face with some steel armor attached. Not many other features were notable.

"About time Klaw." Angel chuckled, Klaw nodded and jumped down the hole he made, Angel behind him. They found another hybrid down there. Her name was Fang, she wore a black suit with some red tripping and a mouth hole to breath fire. "So Fang…" Before Angel could finish an alarm had started to go off.

Fang quickly cut loose Angel's wings and started running down the tunnel the hole led to. Angel quickly stretched her wings and followed, Klaw right behind. The tunnel was a maze that Klaw had built so it would be harder to track them. Angel had luckily been keeping up with her exercise in prison, so she easily kept up with Fang through the dark tunnel.

Fang led Angel and Klaw to a cliff ending with crashing waves below. Another masked figure waited below, this one wore dark blue. His name was Torpedo, a sharpedo. The group quickly climbed down to the boat and quickly rushed away from the alerted prison.

 **So thanks for reading! Please review with any thoughts you may have or how I did! Also, I will probably accept OCs, so review if you'd like to see me accept them and I'll have a form ready for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's been another 3 months! But here's another chapter! I would've posted sooner, but I've been very busy. You see, me and a friend are making our very own video game on Steam! And… it's a lot of work! But after working on it for a few months straight I decided to come back to this for a little while, enjoy!**

Angel sat towards the side of the inflatable boat, letting her wings stretch out. She gave an angry glare to her three companions. Klaw, the excadrill looked down in shame, expected what would come out of Angel's mouth next. Fang, the houndoom simply stared at the ocean behind them, the prison buzzing with noise. Torpedo was the most distracted, he was pushing the boat.

"What took you so long? I was literally in there for a year." Angel said, barely any emotion showing. This pure coldness sent shivers down Klaw's back, Fang looked over, her eyes twitching from place to place, looking for a way off. Angel had quite a temper, Fang considered herself lucky Angel's wings wouldn't work. "Are you going to answer?"

"Well, y-you know that prison is very secure." Klaw stuttered. "And it took us a year to p-plan it."

"Bullshit!" Snapped Angel, in two seconds flat her claw-like fingers were wrapped around torpedo's chubby neck, claws slowly tearing at his flesh. "I've heard stories of your gang, OUR gang still going out on heists. Hell you even robbed Combukkit Palace! Without even giving a though about me! You know, people questioned if I was the real Angel in there! So how did you manage without me? I'm the only one who can fly for Arceus' sake!"

"We replaced you…" Fang said, the words slowly rolling off her tongue.

Angel dropped Klaw, her cold eyes staring into Fang. She glared with a glare that had sent hybrids into paralysis or even suicide. Fang looked away. "With who?" Angel shouted at Fang.

"Evelyn." Fang muttered, "Evelyn Combukkit."

Angel stared for a second, then burst out laughing, "You're hilarious!" Angel laughed.

"S-she's serious." Klaw stammered.

Angel stopped at once, closing her eyes. "Screw you…" Angel muttered, "Screw you!" Angel shouted, grabbing fang and holding her up by the neck, drops of blood started to slowly drip from Angel's claws. "How would you like it if I killed you right here and replaced you! How would you like it if I tore your throat out right here and found another fire type to help out! Don't worry though, I'm sure the next one will be so much better than you!" Fang tried to choke any kind of word out. Klaw sat in a corner, too scared to do anything.

Fang felt a tear, quickly followed with relief. Torpedo had dived at Angel, knocking her into the ocean with him. Torpedo graphed her neck now. Glaring angrily. "Don't hurt any of them! Or I will not hesitate to kill you myself!" Angel knew not to even try to talk, being underwater it would be a bad idea. Lucky torpedo is a water type, so he doesn't give a crap since he can breathe underwater and on land, lucky bastard. "I know you're weak without your wings, so know I'm stronger than you! We replaced you since we needed another teammate and you can be such a bitch sometimes. I already regret saving you now." Torpedo snarled. He released Angel and swam back to the boat.

Angel rolled her eyes, swimming back and leaving the rest of the ride peaceful.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Anyway as promised I made an OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Pokèmon Species:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Romance: (If yes, then sexuality too)**

 **Backstory: (I hope you all know that you have to be dead to come to the hybrid world at this point)**

 **Occupation:**

 **Skillz:**

 **Other:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my Arceus is hasn't been 3 months! Anyway, something I decided to start doing in chapters is to answer questions asked in reviews, this is mainly for guest reviewers since people with accounts have PMs, but I guess if you want to review with something you can.**

1\. The game I am making is not Hybrid Mystery Dungeon, I do not own pokèmon so that would be illegal, though I will admit it has many similarities with the PMD series.

2\. The release date is uncertain, considering we need time to make it and the whole Steam Greenlight waiting, so I will say early 2017 at the latest and July 2016 at the earliest

3\. Why would you even ask if I was accepting OCs? My game is not HMD

 **No with thought out of the way, on with the story! Also no OCs were added to this chapter, just be patient while I find a good spot, which is soon for most of you.**

The rest of the boat ride was sat in silence. Angel wondering if she should feel remorse, while the rest were in fear. Remorse really wasn't the thing she was into. Her daily tasks involved robbing innocent people for money, ruining them. You learn to stop feeling any remorse or restraint after a while.

About an hour later they arrived at the beach. This beach was a very famous beach, since the first Evan Combukkit woke here himself all those years ago. Angel's group, Venom, made their home in a hidden rock on the beach.  
Fang approach a pointed rock and pushed on it, a whispery voice called out "What is the music of death?"  
Fang chucked at the question, responding "Justin Bieber."

"Welcome home." The voice said, the rock wall collapsing down into the ground. The group entered the cave. The cave was rather full of shelves and trophies. In the center there was a spring and seven rooms were scattered across the wall. A teenaged girl sat in a chair by the spring looking bored. She was tall and skinny, she had long shaggy hair that was a mix of purple red and black. Four crobat wings came from her back and zoroark claws were on her hands. She wore a purple and black hoodie that was cut at the midriff, black jeans and boots. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue.

"Hey Evelyn." Fang said as she approached her. Torpedo gave a smirk to Evelyn, Klaw a smile, and Angel a growl.  
"So what's your story, princess?" Angel snarled at Evelyn. "Why did you work for us?" Angel moved closer, Evelyn grinning. "Are you a spy?"  
Evelyn pushed off Angel and stood up, "I'm just here for some fun." she said, walking away. She turned her head back to Angel, "So what's with the hostility, Annabelle?"  
Angel flinched at the sound of her own name, it's been years since she heard it spoken aloud. "You know why, princess." Angel countered.  
"So you figured out my code name already, cute." Evelyn mocked. "Of course I am the princess of this world, so I suppose it's not original."

"How do you know my name?" Angel snarled at Evelyn.  
Evelyn chuckled, "Not hard actually, your sister is a maid at the castle, she's lucky there."  
Angel's rage could visibly be seen building up, her fists clenched. "She's lucky? Why? Our parents never made it to the hybrid world, we are alone."  
"Oh!" Evelyn almost squeaked, "I meant her job, she gets paid to be a maid, I don't. That's why I left!"  
"You're a princess, you were no maid."

Evelyn spoke in a serious tone for once, "Do you have any idea what it's like in the government? It's an Arceus damn sexist system." Evelyn's voice started to raise, her anger with her parents showing, "I have a twin brother! Note the twin part. He gets everything he wants, just because some day he's going to be the king! What do I get? Slave. So shut up Annabelle! At least you had good parents!" She looked around at her fellow Venom members. "Why in the Distortion would you rescue her? Come on, let's go." All but Angel went to their bedrooms, only then did Angel notice Evelyn had taken her spot.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also, and author known as Lady Arceus is going to start a guide for HMD on his/her account. (Don't follow him/her though, he/she has a pretty bad story) So if anyone here has anything you think he/she should do the first chapter on, go ahead and say it on here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so slow! Well I am busy making my game just cause it's fun, and of course I am writing the whole script for it….**

Angel paced around the cave base, grinding her claws across the walls.

"So what if I was replaced? Huge deal, I'm still better than her!" Angel growled.

"Really?" Angel flinched at Evelyn, who appeared to be listening the whole time.

Angel growled, "Yes!"

Evelyn scoffed, "Really? Cause I'm smarter."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm better looking."

"I've got bigger…"

"WOAH! Don't go there, this is T rated, remember?" Evelyn cut off.

Angel growled, "I was going to say wings. I have bigger wings than you."

"Oh… Whoops." Evelyn chuckled.

Angel glared, "So what are you doing?"

"I feel we got off to a bad start, I was thinking we do a little bonding." Evelyn suggested.

"Bonding?"

"Yeah you know, go out to a nice restaurant, take a long walk across the beach, make out passionately halfway through…"

Angel glared again, "You had better be joking."

"Yeah, I am. I was thinking more along the lines of sneaking into my brother's room and trashing the place, maybe even steal some stuff?"

Angel crossed her arms, "Can't fly, and remember?" Angel gestured to her featherless wings.

"Oh yeah… damn those prison people are harsh. So…"

"How about I rip your face off?"

"Nah, that's a little too painful for my taste. Wanna hit up a bar? You're over twenty one, right?"

"Nineteen." Angel corrected.

"Dammit! Dance club?"

"What? How old do you think I am?"

"Adult dance club?"

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "Make the dancers male and you got it."

 **[About 5 minutes later]**

Torpedo ran into the main room. "Guys! I just got a warning! Some dude's gonna bring a group of bandits to attack us! Can someone here fly up and survey the area?" He looked around briefly seeing that no one who could fly was there, "Dammit!"

 **[About 5 hours later]**

Angel and Evelyn walked down the beach laughing.

"So how'd you enjoy it?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, you could say I'm even farther from being Mary than I already was!" They both laughed harder.

Evelyn stopped laughing way later than Angel. "So, we good then?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate my friends dumping me for you, but you're pretty fun!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, and what the…" Evelyn stopped and stared forward, their cave being blasted open and a forest nearby still burning, frozen, and slashed apart.

 **Thanks for reading! In case you're wondering why I only post short chapter now, it's cuz when the inspiration to write this hits me, it doesn't last for an extended period of time, so I just write as much as I can then post it!**

 **Anyway, I had someone PM about this, what would you guys think if I wrote the story to the game I'm making on a fictionpress account? I mean, I'm already writing the script so it's already partly done.**


End file.
